It's Easier to Spy on People when you're Dead
by jUsT-CAuSe-I-cAN
Summary: Fourteen year-old Alex has died, much too soon for her taste. So she decides to stick around on earth a little while longer. Old, forgotten memories from when she was younger begin to come back to her, specifically ones about a wish-granting fairy. Upon seeing a pink-hatted boy being followed by an odd pair of pink and green squirrels, she decides to do a little investigating.
1. A Sort of Epilogue

**Heh, long title is long.  
**

**Go easy on reviews please, I'm fragile.**

**So, um... Hope you like my story.**

* * *

"Really? Is that the best you can do, Li-Li?"

I huffed in annoyance. I know I'm not good at video games, and Dan definitely knows it too. He's only teasing me because my concentration gets worse when I'm mad. Though it may just be good-natured teasing, I don't like losing. And the fact that my inevitable defeat was being hung over my head just irked me to no end.

"Shut up, dude," I growled. Dan was my best friend, but he had this effortless way of making me want to strangle him. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Alright then, _Alex._ But_ y_ou know I love that nickname for you. It's an adorable name, and you're an adorable girl, so it fits."

"Daniel!" I could feel my face heating up. I was probably as red as a tomato.

"What? It's a compliment. Oh, and I win by the way." He tossed his controller onto the couch we were sitting on, and stood up. "I'm going to go get a snack, want anything?"

I was still embarrassed, and now also angry about my defeat. So I didn't respond, instead turning away from my friend and sticking my bottom lip out in an obvious pout.

Dan rolled his eyes, and crossed in front of me on his way to the kitchen. "I'll get you a juice box." He decided for me, and tickled me under my chin before walking away.

_'Darn it, why is he so...!' _I couldn't think of a good adjective, so I just made an irritated growling sound instead. Okay, so _maybe_ cute and funny popped into my mind when I tried to think of something to describe the boy, but I'm still partially in denial of whatever feelings that I _might_ have for Daniel.

Admittedly, I've probably had a crush on him for a while. I think they started around two or three years ago, around fifth grade. We've been best friends since the second grade, and were practically inseparable up until last year.

Oh, last year. Seventh grade, the beginning of middle school. I had started to be in with the more "popular" crowd. They weren't as bad as you might think, at least not to me. I saw how they acted to some of the unpopular kids, and I didn't like it. I hated it, in fact, always have. But I definitely did _not _hate the popularity, quite the opposite. I relished it. Even though I never joined in with the teasing or the bullying, I didn't once try to stop it. I've even laughed with the rest of the "populars" as people called them, just to keep up my social status. Never did I find what they did or said to these students remotely funny, but I just couldn't bare to jeopardize the position I had worked to gain. I know it sounds horrible and selfish and shallow, and that's because it is.

Dan sure thought so. He refused to speak to me half of that year. He had always been one of the people that were somewhere in between on the social food chain, not completely without popularity but not up at the top. One of those kids that kind of fade into the background. I guess you could say that Dan was more of a loner, but he could get along very well with people when he wanted to. I had been one of the few friends that he continually hung out with. But then I had this huge, random jump in popularity, and he just flat out wouldn't have anything to do with me.

I had to fix things. So, when I saw my new "friends" picking on one of the really quiet new students, I finally spoke my mind. I told those girls just what I thought of them and their bullying. So what if that little outburst knocked me down to the bottom of the social-life meter? I still got my best friend back.

There is one problem though. I don't think Daniel and I will ever reach the level of trust and friendship that we used to have. I can't make it up to him, I know I can't. I hurt him when I chose popularity and fake friends over the boy I had stuck with for years. I don't blame him, either. If I were my friend, I would've been angry too.

My train of thought came to a screeching halt when my friend-and-possible-but-I'm-in-denial-of-it-crush plunked back down onto the sofa.

"I swear, my family _tries_ to hide these things from me. I had to look behind some Jello, a thing of milk, a_nd _two sticks of butter before miraculously finding these." Dan said, handing me a fruit flavored juice box.

"It's not your _families' _fault that the juice doesn't even want to be around you." I retorted.

And we laughed a bit at my stupid joke, but once the laughter stopped it got kind of awkwardly silent. So I focused on the slurping sound that my drink made when I sipped the fruit juice through the little plastic straw that came attached to the juice boxes.

"Daniel?" I just had to ask him.

"Yeah?" My friend casually replied.

"Last year... How come you wouldn't talk to me?"

Dan sighed. "Al, we've been through this."

"No, we haven't. When I bring this up you always just say that it was because I was being stupid and then change the subject. I want a _real _answer. As in, to have an _actual conversation_ about it."

We just stared at each other for a while. Very intently, very seriously. There wasn't any noise besides the music of the game that neither of us had bothered to turn off.

"Well?" I said, a tad bit more forcefully then I had intended.

And then it was like Dan just exploded.

"You wanna know why? It's because you were one of _them._ Those mean girls, like the ones in movies. You were a bully and I don't want to talk about it again because it might make me rethink everything I ever thought about you all over again. Sometimes I wonder, if I hadn't ignored you and we had still spoken with each other, would you have defended that girl at all? Probably not. You just did that because you wanted me back, and that plan sure worked out for you, huh? It was still for your own selfish reasons. Alex, I'm honestly not sure what to think of you anymore. I haven't known what to think since then! How's _this _for a conversation?!"

I was to shocked at his outburst to respond or even to be hurt.

Daniel was on his feet now, practically shaking from all of these pent-up feelings.

I tried to force the words to come out. "D-Dan, I-"

"I think you should go." He said as calmly as he could manage, and turned his back to me.

I nodded. The pain had hit now and I was choking back tears. I grabbed my cell phone and shoved it into my jean pocket. It stuck out a lot, since the pocket was too small, but I was to upset to notice or care. A tugged on my hooded jacket and pulled up the zipper before opening the front door. Before exiting, however, I looked back at my friend who possibly hated me right now. He still hadn't turned around.

I stepped through the door, closing it behind me. Nighttime had come, and the sky was dark except for the streaks of lightning flashing across it. Storm clouds completely hid the moon. It had apparently been raining, the air felt damp and the light from the street lamps reflected off the wet concrete.

I began to walk home, trying to keep my brain from, well, thinking. About anything. I didn't want to think right now, because I knew what my mind would immediately think _about. _

The rain started to come down in a light drizzle, so I pulled up my hood. My throat was tight from the effort of trying not to cry. Water blurred my vision, and it felt as if my eyes were about to overflow.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. _  
_

The tears ran freely down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them. It got worse when the first traces of anger hit. Anger about Daniel, about what he had said. What had happened that year wasn't my fault, anyone would have done the exact same thing I had! It's hard not to just give in to the glamors of popularity and other material things, no matter how shallow they may be. It's just selfish human nature.

And then there was anger about the fact that the boy who was hopefully still best friend had actually made me cry. I absolutely hate crying, and the big problem with that fact is that I can't help but do it a lot. I don't deny that I'm sensitive. It's just that Dan was always the one there to comfort me when someone hurt me, not there to be the one who _did_the hurting part.

I just didn't know what to do. It was raining harder now, and I was getting more upset and angry by the second. I started to run, slow at first, then faster. I couldn't see much because of my tears and the rain. At some point the running had become sprinting, and I was about halfway across a street when I slipped on a wet patch of concrete. I fell to the ground, and then heard something small splash into a puddle somewhere near me. What was that?

Oh no. My phone. I searched frantically around me. Oh, why did the street light closest to me have to be out?! Finally, my hand found my cell phone. It had been entirely submerged in an exceptionally deep puddle. I attempted to turn it on, to no avail. Fantastic. Now I have to explain this to my parents.

I was drying my phone with my jacket sleeve when I realized three things. One, I was sitting in the middle of the road. Two, it was really dark. And three, it was raining, pretty hard for that matter.

Slowly climbing to my feet, I notice a fourth thing. There's what looks to be light from a car's headlight's speeding towards me. I freeze in my half-standing, half-kneeling position as fear shoots through me.

The sounds of screeching tires on wet pavement is the last thing I hear, before my world suddenly and abruptly goes black.

* * *

**Well, that was one of my first times writing dramatic stuff. You better be happy with it,'cause I'm sure not. XD**

**Gosh darnit, my tenses are all thrown off today! What's wrong with me?!  
**

**...Anywho, reviews and feedback make me a happy camper. Oh, and I'm not so sure if I want to continue this anymore.  
**

**But maybe if I can make a deal with anyone who likes and reads this? If I get two reviews, I'll write the next chapter. Sound good?  
**

**Okay, so:  
**

**2 reviews= update  
**

**I love you all! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Lucinda

**Shabam! Updated!**

**I'm sorry! So, so so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update! I'm not going to make excuses, but please don't be mad at me!  
**

**... Now I'll stop begging for forgiveness and get on with the story.  
**

* * *

Wow, people aren't kidding when they talk about how your life can flash before your eyes.

After I got hit by that car, I had literally remembered every single important thing that had happened in my life. It's all completely fuzzy and mixed up now, but it's there, much clearer then the memories of these parts of my life had been before. My life, my short life that had ended much too early at only fourteen years. It can't be helped, I know. But just because I'm dead doesn't mean I have to leave yet. I know I definitely don't want to leave.

Though I couldn't say I was positive, it seemed like it had been about a week since I had died. After some snooping, I discovered my funeral was ironically scheduled to be the very same day I "came back" or "woke up" or whatever you want to call it. Not that I had any desire to go to the funeral, however, I was way too overwhelmed already. Of course, I have to visit my friends and family at some point. It sounded great just to wait until I was up to it.

So instead I just wandered around. It a felt little weird, how no one could see me. They could hear me, though, which I found out the hard way.

I nearly gave that woman a heart attack. She had been out for an early morning jog, and had jumped what could've been a foot in the air when she had heard me scream.

Yes, I screamed. What? It's a little freaky when you've just figure out that you're dead, okay? I'm sure you would have done something similar.

Anyways, I understandably wasn't fully "there" yet. The shock hadn't quite worn off. So I just walked as silently as I could. Actually, not walked, but floated. Apparently ghosts can do that when they want. It's pretty convenient, since no one can hear any footsteps that way.

There weren't many people around, besides the occasional dog-walker or jogger or bike-rider. Lots of peace and quiet for me to get my thoughts together.

I recalled what had happened with Daniel, and a pang of guilt hit me. It felt somewhat like I had been stabbed in the chest. Not that I've ever actually been stabbed, but you get the picture.

After a short internal battle, I convinced myself to wait until the next day to visit my friend, thinking that he could wait, there was too much to figure out now.

Right now I had to sort out what had recently come to light when my life had gone through my mind. There was one particularly alarming section of memories that-

Um, well, it's kind of hard to explain.

My head sort of hurts whenever I try to pull the memory back to the front of my mind, but here it goes anyways.

I had been about eight years old, and at the time I had been rather fascinated with the idea of death and the paranormal. You know, other morbid things like that. I wore a whole lot of black and grey. The only bright colors I wore were purple and red, with some lime green accesories here and there. I suppose you could say I look a little "goth" or "emo" or "scene" or whatever it is, but I would prefer not to classify myself, or anyone for that matter.

I would often ask adults and even kids my age any question that popped into my, what could be termed, "dark" young mind. Whether it be ,"About how long do you think it would take for someone to bleed to death?" or "How much would a wigi board cost?" I would always manage to ward off most any potential companions or friends.

Why are these facts important as to my memory? Well, they just explain a few bits and pieces of it. But the main thing about this memory was something much more difficult to explain or understand. The main thing was who else was in it...

**_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_**

_"Lucinda, do you believe in ghosts?"  
_

_A little girl with freckles and very dark brown hair was sitting on her spider-web patterned bedspread, working very hard to draw something on a sheet of paper clipped to a clipboard, her round face set into a look of deep concentration. Next to the girl was... Well, what could only have been called a fairy. She was probably slightly taller than the child, but one couldn't really tell since the fairy was hovering about two and a-half feet above the ground using tiny wings attached to her back. Her were legs bent to her chest, making her appear even smaller. Her short purple hair was sloppily pulled into two low, curly pigtails. The freckled girl's question couldn't have been directed at anyone but this fairy, there was no one else in the room, so her name have been Lucinda.  
_

_"Actually, I know for a fact that they exist." Lucinda replied, floating over to look at the young child's drawing.  
_

_"Really?" The little girl's green eyes widened at this.  
_

_"Yep! If I'm not mistaken, they even qualify as magical creatures. That's a nice picture, by the way. I love Spongebob."  
_

_"Thanks, Lulu. Yeah, it's a pretty awesome show." It was apparent by her tone of voice that the girl's short attention span had caused her mind to stray from her Spongebob drawing, and she quickly switched back the subject. "So ghosts have magical powers, then?"  
_

_"Not especially powerful or specific ones, but yes. I don't know what triggers them, but sure enough when humans die and become a ghost they become magical."  
_

_"Well," The kid had set aside her drawing and had her full attention on the conversation. "What kind of powers?"  
_

_"Jeez, Alex, you're asking a lot of questions today." The fairy laughed. "Okay, if you sit there and listen quietly, I'll explain everything you want to know about ghosts. How does that sound?"  
_

_The girl, Alex's, face brightened in excitement, as she pretended to zip hers lips together.  
_

_"Awesome. So, ghosts are the spirits of humans that have passed away stuck on earth. They could be stuck for a lot of reasons, I won't waste any time listing them. But they qualify as magical beings because their emotions can trigger reactions. Sudden gusts of wing, random shatter-able things shattering even though no one touched them, lights flickering, things like that." Lucinda paused to look at the dark haired child, and sat down on the bed next to her. "Eventually, ghosts can learn to control their powers, but that takes practice. They can also float or hover or whatever you want to call it, even though they don't have wings. And I do believe that, if the ghost can concentrate hard enough, they could teleport anywhere they wanted to. They farther away the place is, though, the more energy it takes. Now what else do you want to hear?"  
_

_Alex thought for a moment, resting her small fist under her chin, before answering. "How do you know all this? Oh, and how can someone see ghosts?"  
_

_"I'm interested in things like this, just like you are, silly! That's why I was assigned to be your fairy godmother!" The purple haired fairy giggle and poked her godchild on the stomach, earning a shrill laugh from the child. "Now, on to the next question. Which happens to be a very good one, might I add. Technically, anyone can see them. Ghosts can choose whether or not to show themselves to someone. They can't, however, hide themselves from other magic-users. For example, I can always see ghosts, they can't decide whether or not to be visible to me. Oh, but people can always hear them. And by that I mean _anybody_."_

_The freckled girl gasped. "Have _you_ ever seen a ghost?"  
_

_"Yes, actually. Only here on earth, though. Not in Fairy World since fairies don't die easily."  
_

_"Lucky. I wish I could see a ghost." Alex pouted. "Anyways, next question. Hmmm... When a person turns into a ghost, do they forget everything about their life?"  
_

_"No, the opposite, actually. They remember a lot of thins that they didn't when they were alive. Like things from years ago, that the brain eventually just stores somewhere hard to reach. Something really cool is that a human who had fairy godparents when they were kids and had their memory erased would remember their fairies again once they died. When Jorgan erases their memories, they don't actually completely lose them. They just get moved to the almost impossible to reach place in the brain, where memories like the ones from when you were a tiny baby are stored. I don't know why all of those memories come back to someone when they die, but they just do."  
_

_"Wow..." The child mumbled. She thought for a moment about all this new knowledge, and then a great idea popped into her head.  
_

_"Oh my gosh, Lucinda!" Alex cried and lunged forward, practically tackling her fairy godmother.  
_

_"Woah, hold on, kiddo! What is it?" Lucinda asked, surprised.  
_

_She watched as her godchild jumped to her feet, and stood proudly with both hands on her hips. "I just had a _brilliant _idea!"_

_"Okay? And that is?" The purple haired fairy bemusedly questioned.  
_

_"I wish..." Alex paused for effect. "That ghosts couldn't hide themselves from me, like they can't hide from you!"  
_

_"Well, that does solve your little problem, doesn't it?" Lucinda chuckled. "Okay, one ghost-seeing godchild coming right up..."  
_

_The fairy was floating again now, and raised her star-shaped wand into the air. It glowed a bit, before she waved it down towards Alex. A poofing sound filled the room, along with a thin could of purple smoke.  
_

_**~~~END FLASHBACK~~~**  
_

After I forced myself to recall all of that, the other memories about my fairy godmother came flooding back to me.

I'm sure I sound completely insane to you. But I know they're all real. The plenty of other memories all about this fairy, Lucinda, are one-hundred percent real. I remember everything about her. I even remember the day Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, had wiped my memory clean of her on what was exactly my thirteenth birthday.

I remember being depressed and crying for days after that, and not having a clue why. And now I felt depressed all over again, thinking about her.

But I didn't know where Lucinda was, so it would be no use trying to find her. But then, some strange but strong feeling of determination came over me. I decided that I would, no, I _had _to find at least one fairy. Any fairy. I don't know why I decided that, or how I expected to be able to do it, but I just knew I had to. I had my mind and heart set on it, and there was no going back.

But first, I had some other things to attend to. Recalling what Lucinda had said about ghosts having the ability of teleportation, I closed my eyes tightly and focused.

I focused my mind completely on Daniel's house.

* * *

**Well, I like this chapter better than the first. Jorgen was mentioned in this chapter, and I'm hoping to actually have some other characters from the show make appearances in the next chapter. *wink wink*  
**

**So, how about I say 4 morereviews and I will continue. Sound fair? I hope so.  
**

**So, here it is again:  
**

**4 reviews=update  
**

**Thanks for reading, and I love you all an hope you don't hate me despite my procrastinating-when-updating-things habits!  
**


End file.
